


C'est pas la fin du monde

by LadyMorganaShire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorganaShire/pseuds/LadyMorganaShire
Summary: It's not the end of the world if Adrien loves someone else...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is the best therapy, isn't it? This year has only started and I already want it to stop, so because hurting real people isn't right, I'm hurting fictional ones . 
> 
> Bonne Année...

_ It's not the end of the world _ , Marinette tells herself as she sits on her bed in the dark with only the light of the moon casting its gloomy glow around the room. It's not the end of the world. 

 

It's not the end of the world that Adrien rejected her, it's not the end of the world that he loves someone else, that this girl he loves seems to make him so happy, that talking about her makes his eyes light up and his mouth stretch into the most beautiful smile. 

 

It's not the end of the world… but it hurts. It's just a stupid crush, isn't it? She just loves his face, like the other fangirls right? 

 

But if that's true, why does it hurt so much? Why is she feeling like she can't breathe, like her chest is being compressed?

 

She can feel Tikki beside her, trying her best to make her feel better, telling her things will be okay, but she can't listen. She needs to breathe, to run, to let all of this pain out. She needs to stop feeling, to stop loving him. 

 

Standing up, she calls on her transformation and runs out of the room. For an hour she jumps from roof to roof, she throws her yo-yo between buildings, trees and monuments. Running is good, it keeps her from thinking, it keeps her from feeling too much, so she doesn’t stop until she’s exhausted. 

 

The Palais Garnier is as good a place as any to sit and breathe for a while. Ladybug sits in a small corner hidden between the two main roofs and rests her back against the wall. She’s glad she reacted the right way and only smiled at Adrien. No one will know how badly it hurts, she’ll keep all of it hidden until it goes away.   
  
At least that’s what she wants to do, Chat Noir, who has seen her through his window and followed her around the city has another idea. Worried about her strange behavior, he lands softly on the green roof of the Opera and kneels in front of her. She jumps when he touches her and he catches a glimpse of her red eyes and tear stained cheeks before she hides her face again. He frowns. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks quietly. She shakes her head. “Maybe I could help. If it’s because of your identity, I promise I won’t try to find who you are. I just want you to feel better.”

 

When she answers, her voice is muffled and weak, “I… I don’t know… I...I’m not sure telling you is a good idea. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just don’t want to hurt you…” He moves to sit beside her and wraps his arms around her, drawing her close. 

 

“It’s okay, you can tell me.”

 

“I like someone. And to anyone, it might seem like I’m a brainless fangirl, because he’s famous and rich, but he’s my friend. A really good friend… He doesn’t love me. He told me today that he loves someone else… It hurts.”

 

His own heart hurts from her words and her own pain.He’d already guessed that she doesn’t love him the way he loves her, but that doesn’t mean he wants her to feel what he feels. 

 

“I don’t know what to do,” she continues, “he wants us to stay friends, and I want him to be happy, but how can I go to school every day, sit behind him and pretend I’m fine with it?”

 

He wants to tell her that it’s not that hard, he does it everytime they have to meet, but he doesn’t. There is something wrong with all of this, something that makes it sound familiar. Inside his head, he can feel Plagg getting restless, and even though he can’t hear the tiny God’s thoughts, he knows there’s something wrong. Plagg is worried and angry.   
  
“I’m sorry I’m bothering you with all of this, Chat. You probably have better things to do tonight than hear my ramblings about Adrien.”

 

She doesn’t seem to realize she said his name, she continues wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, unaware that she made his heart stop. 

 

It’s strange, how all of the pieces of the puzzle seem to click together all at once after months of trying to figure out who his magical partner is. She sits right behind him in class and it’s not even surprising, to realize that Marinette is Ladybug, because there are so many similarities between them. They’re both brave and selfless, with a very strong sense of justice and an endless amount of love inside them. 

 

For a second, his heart leaps with joy, he knows who she is, and she’s as amazing with and without the mask except… 

 

How can he tell her now? He promised not to guess, and even though it’s her clue that caused it all, how can he tell her they’re closer than she thinks they are? How can he tell her he was the one to break her heart today, because he was blinded by a mask? 

 

He watches her wiping the constantly falling tears away, rambling about how her whole body will be dry after that, a self deprecating smile on her face and hugs her again, resting his chin in the crown of her head. He’s relieved she doesn’t fight him, because even if he wanted to, he would not be able to stop his own tears from falling. 

 

Deep inside him, he can feel guilt and pain that are not his own and he remembers that Plagg has known who she is for a while, but it doesn’t matter anymore. 


	2. Ça ira mieux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien deals with the situation, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing now has a mind of its own... This chapter is boring, but the last one is better (I hope) 
> 
> I'm not sure I want it to have a happy ending.

It will get better.   
It will get better.   
It will get better. 

Adrien knows that telling himself it will get better doesn't change things. Marinette has been avoiding him for days. Oh, sure, she’s still nice and friendly towards him, but unless he’s the one going to her, she stubbornly stays away. He can see on her face how much it pains her to be near him and he wonders just how she would feel if she knew he was the one patrolling with her every other night.   
Would she stop coming? Probably not, she’s not the type of person to ignore her duty for her own personal problems. Would she avoid him? Would she be mad at him? 

He still hasn't found what he is going to tell her. How can he explain he broke her heart because he has been too focused on… Well, on her… 

On the end of the second week, he decides he has had enough and goes to see her. He is about to go sit on the bench beside her when he hears her and Alya talking. 

“Come on, he is cute and he likes you…”

He quickly hides behind the stairs, but not quickly enough not to see Marinette rolling her eyes. 

“How would you know, he hasn't told you anything, has he?” she asks flatly. 

“First, most of the school has had a crush on you at some point.” She probably sees Marinette about to talk so the girl quickly adds “aaaaand he has changed around you. He probably regrets what he has done, he’s been looking like a lost puppy those last few days.”

Adrien feels his heart starting to beat faster, if Alya has seen that he has changed his mind, maybe she’ll help him. Immediately, he starts planning how he is going to get her into helping him. He thinks about flowers and chocolates or maybe a new camera to make her forget how much of a jerk he's been to her best friend. 

“ I don't know Alya… I can't just forget everything like that, can I?”

“ No, you can’t. But you can certainly try to move on… It's Adrien’s loss and I'm afraid it will be too late once he sees that. I know Luka hurt you, but he's changed.”

His heart drops. It’s suddenly hard to breathe and he only wants to run away from there. Thinking of Marinette moving on, of Ladybug moving on hurts so much that he doesn't know how he can still be standing and breathing. 

“You don't understand, Alya. It's not some kind of stupid crush. I thought it was too, but… I don't know… I'd rather not feel anything for anyone for a while.”

The rest of the day passes in a blur, he doesn't really think about anything else than Marinette’s voice as she told Alya she didn't want to love anymore. He knows she will change her mind again someday, he knows she is not the type of person to stay alone their whole life, but it hurts to be the cause of her pain anyway. It would even if she hadn’t been Ladybug. She’s always been such a sweet, loving person that turning her down has been hard to do in the first place, so he told her about his love, about Ladybug and her amazing personality. 

He sits on his bed at home after having finished his homework - somehow he knows he’ll have to redo it again, his mind having been entirely too focussed on his non existent love life, but he doesn’t care - and think about the whole situation, again. 

Knowing who Ladybug is has always been one of his dreams, but somehow he doesn’t feel like smiling and jumping like he always thought he would. It’s not that he’s not happy with who she is, because he has quickly realized that his heart always knew who she was. It’s just that his brain has been a day too slow. 

It’s scaring him to think that he could have lost her with just a few words, to think that all it took was “I”m sorry, but I love someone else”, to ruin the perfect picture of a future he’d built in his head. He feels lost, unable to come up with a solution that wouldn’t anger or hurt her any further. 

Plagg has tried talking to him at first, but since then, the tiny God has been really silent, lost in his own mind. 

Plagg knows that, despite being a very happy looking person, Adrien hasn’t had enough love and attention in his life, and he also knows Ladybug would be the perfect person for him. Of course, they are soulmates, just like Tikki and Plagg are two halves of a whole, but that doesn’t mean it’ll bring romantic love or even friendship. He remembers how some of the Ladybugs and Chats from the past have spent their whole lives fighting each other because he or Tikki made mistakes. 

He knows this time they haven’t made any, both of them are by far the best they’ve had in a long time, but Tikki’s decision to keep their identities private is getting on his nerves. All this time, the girl’s presence and unwavering love would have benefited the kid greatly. 

Plagg often wishes the kid would have someone to share his pains with other than an immortal God who can’t understand human love. 

He also wonders what Tikki is thinking, why she hasn’t stopped the girl from confessing her love to the kid. She knows he’s loved Ladybug for as long as they’ve known each other so why let the girl get her heart broken? Why not tell her Chat and Adrien are actually one and the same?

He’s been oscillating between being sad, angry and worried. He’s decided a few times to go and ask Tikki himself, now that he knows where she lives, but leaving the kid on his own feels wrong, so he’s stayed with him, hoping Tikki would do her job on the other side and tell the girl they made a mistake. At this point, hoping is all he has left, but it seems pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I felt like I HAD to add Luka in there, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my main laguage. Some French and English words are very similar and sometimes my head messes with me and mixes them up. I'm sorry for typos and other mistakes.


End file.
